Troubles!: Making It Again
by Ainat
Summary: Friendship, love, hate, betrayal...The Senior year will never be same. Characters: Stacy/John/Torrie/Randy/Candice/Chris/Trish/Amy
1. A Brand New Start

**"Troubles!: Making It Again" it the new version of my first ever story "Troubles". I decided to rewrite it because I wanted to make it a better story with less grammar and spelling mistakes and make it more believable. And not only because of it, but today makes four years since I became a member of this amazing community. Today is my FanFiction Birhtday! LOL ;)**

**I always loved to write "Troubles!" and I felt rewriting the story, would be a funny way to commemorate my four years. I must confess I feel sad: ****It has been a while since I'm around and half of people I met already left. I feel my turn to leave this Worl is close :( **

**Well, it's not a day to feel sad. Thanks to everyone who made these fours years amazing. "Troubles!: Making It Again" is dedicated to all of you. **

**Title: Troubles!: Making It Again**

**Summary: Stacy Keibler is the newest Vicent Kennedy McMahon School student. It could be just another year, if the person she hates most wasn't around, John Cena. Will the hate turn out something more? **

**Characters: I'm keeping the same characters and couples (with some changes in the storylines they are involved)**

* * *

Vincent Kennedy McMahon School was considered one of the most prestigious private high schools across North America. It sheltered a considerable number of students inside their many classrooms and it provided them with the best education: both intellectual and physical.

Inside one of the various classrooms, Eric Bischoff was trying to call his students' attention. It was not an easy task. Not only it was the second week of classes, but also the math professor was not too popular among the teenagers. If the pupils had an opportunity to skip the class, they wouldn't think twice about it.

Math formulas were all over the blackboard. Eric was explaining the formulas to only a few souls who could keep themselves awake. The ones, who wouldn't use the class to take a nap, would spend ninety minutes scratching their notebooks or sending illicit cell phone messages under the desk to another classroom not too far away.

The attentive class was one of the three seniors' classes. The twenty finalists were spread around the room. It was always a crazy run to take a seat in the last row where were fewer opportunities to be caught neglecting the math numbers.

A smirk crossed Eric's face when his eyes caught a student sleeping. It was not the first time they discovered something as this. Eric would always feel thrilled when it happened. And he would always feel more excited when the sleeping student belonged to his blacklist.

Interrupting the explanation, something which wasn't noticed by too many, Eric picked up from the desk a book and made his way to the sleeping student. The boy could occupy a seat on the last row, but Eric eagle eyes had caught him hidden behind so many torsos and heads.

Only when the professor slammed with the book on the tabletop the seniors inside the classroom realised the professor wasn't anymore at their front. Heads turned around to watch the angry teacher trying to dish the student.

- Good morning Mr. Cena - Eric said. Opening his eyelids, John took a look at the man standing at his front with a malicious expression. - Did you take a good nap?

John cleared his throat before an answer ran through his mouth. The feelings Eric had toward him were reciprocal.

- I made you question Mr. Cena. If you don't want to make a visit to Mr. McMahon's office, you should answer.

- It could have been better - John finally spoke. He was still half asleep and wasn't very aware of his answers.

- Is that so? - Eric asked with a very fake tone of curiosity in his voice. - I think it was because you were sleeping on a desk and not on a comfy bed.

- No, it was because I was dreaming with an annoying man who would stop repeating "In any right triangle, the area of the square whose side is the hypotenuse is equal..." - Before John ended his sentence, the professor sent him a dirty glance. It was better to cut John off before he gave him a reason to send him to the Principal's office.

- The Pythagorean Theorem will be the last of your problems if I caught you sleeping once again during my class - Eric advised. Turning around the man made his way back to the blackboard. - Miss Stratigias, if you want to stay with your cell phone, put it back inside your bag.

Rolling her eyes, Trish placed the blackberry inside her case. The blonde looked at John, who was sat at the desk at her side, and sent him a dirty glance. John shrugged his shoulders.

It didn't take too long until Eric's voice echoed through the room with another no sense explanation.

John yawed. He was feeling sleepy once again. Before his eyes closed, a hand hit him in the back of his head. The hand belonged to not other than Randy Orton, who was sat on the front desk.

- What did you do last night? - Randy asked. Once in a while, he would glance over his shoulder to make sure Eric wasn't with his eyes on them.

- Why should have I done something last night? - John mumbled under his breath.

- You fell asleep and because of it I almost lost my phone - Trish whispered. With the blackberry inside her white case, Trish kept her silent conversation.

- It's not my fault if Bischoff almost take away your phone. You should have hidden it better - John replied without look at the blonde. His hand on the head was keeping it upright.

- I'm sat in the last row. If you don't call the man's attention, I don't need to hide anything from him.

- Are you going to tell me now what happened for you look a zombie or do we need to wait until the mummy finishes the class? - Randy asked ignoring the petit blonde and his sleepy friend exchange of words.

- Mr. Orton I can be a mummy, but I heard perfectly what you said.

For a moment Randy froze. Taking a deep breath, he turned around slowly. The hated Math professor was once again standing at their side. It wasn't the best sensation in the World to be caught talking trash about someone who was right behind you.

- My last drop of patience with you had just vanished. Mr. Orton and Miss Stratigias, you have an encounter with Mr. McMahon.

Trish was going to grumble when saw Eric's eagle eyes on her blackberry. To make sure he wasn't going to take it from her, Trish threw it to inside her purse.

- And please take Mr. Cena with you too - Eric said in his way back to his desk. - This is a classroom, not a bedroom.

Between Randy insulting Eric and Trish hiding her blackberry, John's eyelids closed again.

* * *

Outside the particular secondary was a pleasant view. Very well taken-care gardens with flowerbeds and tall trees. In the next months the green surrounding the view would become brown and golden. The Summer was already over and the Autumn was ready to spread multicolour leaves.

While students were making their way out of the school building, a hatchback parked in front of the school grounds. The passenger's door was opened to reveal the newest Vicente Kennedy McMahon Secondary student: a tall blonde named Stacy Keibler.

The driver got out of the car and went to open the trunk. He pulled out of it a dark blue luggage bag. The teenager walked to the man to take the bag with her.

- Thank you - Stacy thanked. With a bag on her hand and another on her shoulder, Stacy was ready to leave to the school grounds.

The blonde waited for the car to leave before walking into the school. The heavy bag gave her some problems while she was making her way to the school's secretary, but at the end she got there. She left the bag in the hall before stepping into the room.

A woman was sat behind a computer screen. Minutes spend and the woman didn't come to receive the young blonde. The silence was becoming uncomfortable.

- Hello, I'm new here - Stacy said hoping the woman would give her attention. The woman sent her a glance before returning to her task.

Confused, Stacy bit her lips before speaking once again: - Am I in the right place?

- Yes Miss Keibler, you are in the right place. I'm confirming your registration - the woman finally answered. A few minutes later, she stood up and walked to Stacy. - The school members wish you good luck in this new school year and hope you enjoy being here.

The older woman opened a drawer and took from there a key. She handed it to Stacy.

- This is the key from your bedroom. You are going to share it with two other girls. - A bell was heard outside the room. Few seconds later, the sound of students living their classrooms echoed through the hall. - If you need help to find your residence, you can ask your new colleagues where it is.

- Thank you - Stacy said and then turned around to leave the room. This woman was one of the nicest people she had ever met.

Rolling the knob, Stacy was steeping out of the room when remembered she had forgotten to ask about her uncle, who was expecting her.

She glanced over her shoulder at the woman and saw she was once again working in the computer. Something told the blonde if she interrupted the woman once again, she would be sent out of the room by one of the windows.

"I can find him by myself" Stacy thought and finally left the room. The once empty halls were now full of students walking from a side to another.

* * *

Trying to run from the confusion in the hall, inside one of the bathrooms three senior students were reunited.

- I don't get it - Amy exclaimed paying attention to her cell phone screen. Both Torrie and Candice moved their eyes from their reflex in the mirror to Amy's annoyed expression. They sent her a questioner look. - Trish didn't any my message and doesn't answer my call.

- I never said anything, but you and Trish need to easy down - Candice exclaimed and received a confused expression by the woman with red hair. - If you weren't dating Matt, I would think there is something going between you two more than a friendship.

Amy rolled her eyes and decided to not give Candice an answer. The brunette's face formed a victorious smirk.

- What do you think about going out tonight? - Torrie proposed to her friends. It had been a couple of rough moments and she needed clear her head.

Since her boyfriend, Billy, left for college he had become very busy to spend time with her. Rare were the occasions she would spend time with him. Thinking about her breaking in pieces relationship brought tears to her eyes.

- What's wrong sweetie? - Candice queried when saw Torrie's eyes watery.

- Nothing - Torrie answered and offered her friend a fake smile. She loved her friends to dead, but she felt her relationship with Billy was a very private subject right now. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about with her friends until she figured out what was going to happen next. - So, do you want to go out tonight or not? We can ask the guys to come with us.

- I'm going to send Trish a message about it - Amy said opening her cell phone and started texting a message - and maybe she will finally answer me.

- I guess we can go out. I need a few hours of fun after two weeks of classes. - Candice took a look at Torrie. It was visible the blonde was still sad. Candice wanted to comfort her and know the reason of her sadness. When she was going to open her mouth, she realized maybe it was better to speak about what was boring Torrie another time. They could speak when they were alone in the shared bedroom.

- You can finally ask Randy what is going on between you two - Amy exclaimed. Candice took her eyes from Torrie and sent Amy a dirty look.

It had been months since she and Randy had initiated a friend with benefits relationship. Candice didn't mind having this kind of relationship with him. Many girls were jealous of her. But the constantly talk about them assuming to be a couple was stressing her out.

The three girls took her belongings and left the school bathroom. The hall was still full of students, but there was less confusion.

A girl making her way through the students with luggage called Torrie's attention. A smile crossed her face and all the Billy's concerns faded away when she realized who the girl us.

Torrie stepped into the girl's direction leaving a confused Candice and Amy behind. She tapped on the girl on the shoulder, to call her attention. The blonde teenager turned around to be received by a tight hug from Torrie.

- I can't believe you are here Stace - Torrie whispered to Stacy's ear. She was not faking the feeling: Torrie was happier than ever for having her best friend around.

The two teenagers had been friends since their childhood. They met at kindergarten and went through elementary and middle school together. They only followed different paths when Torrie enrolled McMahon's private school. But even with the scarce opportunities to spend time with each other they kept their friendship during all those years. The last shinny and bright Summer, they spent it together.

- Nice to see you too, Torrie - Stacy replied when they broke the hug. A tender smile was formed by her lips. She wasn't to be alone in her new school.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spealling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please, leave your opinion. ;)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. The Mess They Make

**The second chapter of "Troubles!: Making It Again" is now published to everyone who wants to read it. It may be "Troubles!" written again, but as you may have noticed it has some differences from the original. The only thing I'm not going to change are the couples. **

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and to everyone who took time to leave a lovely review - I love your reviews and they make me want to write more and more; they help me fight my writer's block. **

**Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to tell me your opinion about it. **

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

After a long speech by Mr. McMahon, John Cena, Randy Orton and Patricia Stratigias, better known as Trish, were allowed to leave his office.

The result of their shenanigans inside Eric's classroom was a long reprimand about how they should behave and how lucky there were for making part of the institution his father created.

The three students did their best to pay attention to Vince. As it wasn't the first time they had been caught in this position, they already knew Vince's rebuke from back and forth.

- The next time I enter in that office because of you - Randy said in a threatening tone of voice -, I'll kick your ass.

- You went to Vince's office because you insulted Bischoff right on his face - John replied in his defence. Both Trish and Randy sent him dirty glances.

- If you haven't fallen asleep none of us would have to be worried with Bischoff catching us insulting him or making the time spent until his class was officially over - Trish grumbled and opened her purse to take off the almost apprehended blackberry. The time Trish spent inside the Principal's office made her lose precious gossip.

- Do you mind tell us why do you seem a zombie? - Randy asked when saw John yawning by the third time since Vince dismissed them.

Not even the minutes John took to rest in the math class had restored his energy. But it was nothing he wasn't expecting. Just with one hour of sleep, John couldn't wait for the day end.

- Do you think I want to know what he did last night to look a zombie? - the petit blonde interrupted John from answering before he even had time to do it. - I'm a girl. I don't like to hear boys bragging about their conquers.

John was going to deny Trish's accusations when their path was cut off by the presence of five young people. They weren't friendly people by any means.

Since a new group of teenagers joined Vincent Kennedy McMahon's School years ago, a feud had been created by a not so small number of them. It had all started in the Freshman year and proceeded until the Senior year.

The constant fights they had, turned the students in experts when you were talking about the curtain's colour of Mr. McMahon office or how many people could take a seat in the detention room.

- We need to talk - one of the two girls standing at their front spoke. Her name was Melina Perez, a fierce Latina with no problem showing the place where you belong. The girl standing at her side was named Jillian Hall and her love for the music was pain to everyone else.

- Did someone steal your broom? - A smirk was seen is Trish's features. For the first time since the day begun, she wasn't interested in her blackberry.

- Well, it seems now I can't give you it back - the Latina replied without look at Trish. The blonde wanted to reply, but she didn't have an opportunity.

- What do you want? - Randy asked before Melina and Trish could go further with the insults. Melina could be fierce, but Trish didn't stand behind in that department.

- We came to talk with your friend - John Morrison answered and his eyes leaned on John. The other two members of the group were Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz or as he loved to call himself the Chick Magnet, and Joey Mercury.

The glances were enough to understand the members of two different groups couldn't stand each other presence.

- I would love to waste my time speaking with you, but I have more interesting things to do - John replied and tried to leave with his friends.

The barrier formed by the five students didn't move to permit Trish, Randy and John to leave.

- Do you mind ask your boyfriend to move on? - His baby blue eyes moved from Morrison to Melina. John knew he should be expecting it too after the last night. None of these people were dumb, probably Jillian was a little bit, and they would figure out what happened and who did it.

- Don't talk with her. - Morrison pulled Melina behind him. He was now face-to-face with Cena.

- Why? Are you going to drown me with your tears? - John couldn't stop his instinct: he would never back down from a challenge. It could be seen by a good value, but when you get in a lot of messes, you should learn when to quit and to show a white flag.

Getting worried with the events, Trish tapped Randy's arm. She didn't have strength to deter John.

- Come on John - Randy said and tried to push John away. They had just left Vince's office. If they returned a few minutes later, Vince wouldn't be soft with them as he was before.

- Little Orton is scared. Are you running to mommy's skirt? - Miz joked. Before he could show a smile, Randy's fist flew right into his mouth.

Before the situation could be stopped, Cena and Morrison were already over each other and students, who were in the hall, started screaming "Fight".

Trish crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes in disbelief. If she was punished because Randy and John didn't know how to control the testerone running through their blood, she was going to be condemned to death for killing her friends.

* * *

Candice and Amy exchanged a confused glace between them. Not only Torrie ran away from their side, but now she was speaking with a girl who they had never seen. The two students made their way to Torrie, hoping they would understand what was happening.

- I can't believe you are here - Torrie said one more time. Her eyes were leaned on Stacy. She was still thinking her eyes were deceiving her and the girl she called "best friend" was only an illusion. - How did they accept you?

- Well, my uncle pulled some strings - Stacy explained a little embarrassed.

The school where the two best friends were standing inside was a hard school to get in. There was a big list full of names of teenagers waiting for an opportunity to make part of it. As niece of Professor Eric Bischoff, Stacy Keibler jumped a lot of names ahead and won an opportunity to be part of the elite high school.

- He really pulled a lot of strings - Torrie commented. She covered her lips with her hands. The words had just flown out of her mouth, before she could stop them. Stacy offered her an apologetic smile.

The summer holidays they spent together allowed Torrie and Stacy to catch up a lot about the last months they spent apart. While the school year, the contact between then was minimal to any. The honey blonde knew about Stacy's problems, she knew about the mess she had gotten into in her old school. They had led Stacy to make part of a new school to end her Senior year.

- Hi - Candice said when she and Amy arrived at the blondes' side. They wanted to satisfy their curiosity.

The two reunited best friends swerved their eyes into the new arrival's direction.

- I believe we had never met - Amy spoke. All her attention was being given to Stacy.

Stacy was going to answer, but Torrie stepped forward and made the presentations: - Amy, Candice, this is Stacy. - The taller blonde waved at Candice and Amy. - She recently became one of us.

- Welcome to Vicente Kennedy McMahon's School - Candice welcomed Stacy, who offered the brunette a smile. - You are going to love being here.

- I'm sure I'm - Stacy said and then glanced over her shoulder to her bags. She really wanted to get a rid of her luggage. The heavy bag needed to be tidy in her new room. - I don't want to be rude, but can someone tell me where can I find the dormitory? I really want to get a rid of my bags.

- What's your key number? - Torrie asked and Stacy handed her the key. The honey blonde sent Amy a glance - This is a coincidence - Torrie showed the redhead a key with the number "207".

- You are my new roommate - Amy pronounced with her eyes on the key. Since her and Trish's room had been left with an empty bed, the two girls had discussed about who was going to be their new partner.

- Is there any dirty secret we should know about you before becoming your guide? - The smile on Stacy's face fought to not fade away when Candice made the question. Some dirty secrets should be kept to ourselves and only to ourselves. If they couldn't be kept in the dark, the less number of people knowing about them, better. And Stacy was a girl who already had those kinds of secrets; those secrets that shouldn't be revealed in an informal conversation or in any other kind of conversation.

- Well, does being Eric Bischoff's niece is a dirty secret? - Torrie revealed surprising Amy and Candice. When her best friend spoke, Stacy sighed of relief. For the first time since she and Torrie became friends, she felt happy because Torrie stepped forward and spoke by her.

* * *

Obsessed with how the last hours turned out to be, Trish was waiting by her friends. Outside the building, she had occupied one of the few tables placed on the campus.

The incident in the hall was interrupted by Vince McMahon, who decided to leave his office when heard the agitation. Randy and John, along with Morrison, Mercury and Mike, were taken to Vince's office one more time. If the first time they left it only with a long rebuke, now the Principal was going to take serious measures. At least she wasn't involved in the situation.

- What are you doing here all alone? - The blonde tried to ignore the person who spoke to her, but he took a seat at her side.

- It's a public place. I don't need to be accompanied by someone to be here - Trish answered and glanced at the person who was disturbing her peaceful waiting: Carlito Colon.

She didn't like to admit it, but Carlito was her rebound guy. When her boyfriend left to spend three months in Europe, she got so mad at him that said goodbye to their relationship. Trish got furious because he hadn't told her about his plans. For love of God, she was his girlfriend and he didn't share it with her. When it ended, she got with Carlito and they were now in some kind of relationship, which Trish didn't know how long with would last.

- It seems someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed - Carlito commented when realized her bad attitude. Trish simply rolled her eyes when heard it. She had woke up in the right side of the bed, but Randy and John made sure she would feel like woke up in the wrong side.

- Do you want to go out tonight? - It had not been a good day and Carlito was only making it worse. Right now, she didn't need it.

- I already have plans, - Trish declined the invite. He would think she was lying, but the truth was that she was going out with her friends. Not wanting him to feel mad with her, Trish offered him a smile and said - but we can go out another time.

- I won't forget it. - Carlito stood up and walked away from Trish, who thanked God for it. She wasn't in the mood to flirt with no one. Well, there was one person she would always flirt with, even if she was mad as hell, but he wasn't around and she had no idea when he would be back.

When Carlito got into their high school, Trish saw Amy approaching from her. A malicious smile was drawn in her lips.

- I get late and you are already making friends - Amy commented and sat at Trish's side. - You told me you didn't want to go out with him anymore. Well, you told me it two months ago, but you are still going out with him.

- Where have you been? - Trish asked, ignoring everything Amy had said about her and Carlito's relationship. She wasn't in the mood to discuss it. - You could have told me you would arrive late.

- I sent messages to your cell phone and I didn't receive any kind of answer. I thought you didn't have it with you or it was uncharged.

- Well, I was in Vince's office. Did you want to take off my purse my cell phone in front of him and send you a message? - The blonde's voice was full of sarcasm. - I almost lost my blackberry to Eric because of our amazing friends. Where are Torrie and Candice?

- Torrie is showing our new roommate the school grounds and Candice is with her. I told them to meet us here when they finish it.

- Did you say "Torrie is showing our new roommate the school grounds"? - The information called Trish's attention. The school had told them about a new roommate, but neither she nor Amy had idea of whom was her. The school direction hadn't revealed to them any kind of details about the girl that was going to live with them during the next eight months and half.

- Yes, she arrived today - Amy explained to Trish - and she and Torrie are best friends since elementary school. Her name is Stacy and seems to be nice.

- I only hope she doesn't snore - Trish commented and grabbed her purse. Amy sent her a confuse glance. A smile showed up on Trish's face to Amy's surprise. It was incredible how she was able to smile even with all the bad humour inside her petit body. - Let's go after Torrie and Candice, so I can meet out new roommate.

* * *

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	3. Little Did They Know

**Better late than never, right? I know it has been a long time since I published a new chapter. I'm really sorry for that. A lot has happened and my time to work on my stories isn't a lot. I hope you understand.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to the people who left a lovely review. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- I present to you the canteen - Torrie exclaimed when went through one of the doors accompanied by Stacy and Candice. As it was not even noon, the place was almost empty.

- Not the best place to eat in the World - Candice informed Stacy. The famous school's canteen had a few problems in the food's confection. They needed to hire new cooks. - The food isn't great, but it isn't bad either.

- For the amount of money the school receives this should be the best place to eat in World - the honey blonde replied.

Stacy was absorbing all the information Candice and Torrie were sharing about her new school. The three floors building wasn't complex, as it seemed at the beginning. The classrooms were located in the two first floors along with the canteen, the place they were visiting now, the students' association, the professor's room, Vince's office and the secretary. The last floor was exclusive for the magnificent library. It had a big variety of books, which were useful for the paper works the students needed to present to their professors. Even being helpful, most of the time the library would always be desert. It wasn't a place where students liked to spend their free time.

- Now, let's go see the outside - Torrie said pushing Stacy into a new direction. - You haven't seen yet the gyms and the football field.

- The stands are pretty comfortable - Candice spoke. Not only their group of friends reunited on the stands during the breaks, but at the football weekends the girls would always make sure to book a place.

The three girls made their way out of the canteen. Through the school hall, they were confronted by three very familiar faces to Candice and Torrie: Melina, Jillian and Kristal, a black American girl that was the last member of their circle friends.

The vicious Latina's attention was called when she saw the newest student of Vince's private school. Melina was going to ignore them, but the tall blonde made her stop walking. Kristal and Jillian did the same.

- You should be looking for better friends - Melina spoke with her eyes fixed on Stacy. She wanted to know who the blonde was.

- Ignore her - Candice whispered to Stacy's ear.

- Believe me: you won't want to walk around with them. - Jillian and Kristal shared a confused glance between them. At the moment, they wanted to be inside Melina's head to know whatever she wanted to do. - As I told you, you need to choose better friends

- I think I know how to choose my friends - Stacy answered feeling annoyed. She never enjoyed hearing people telling her what to do. Maybe it was the reason she would always get in troubles. Maybe she should start listening to people. But it wasn't the right moment to start listening to them. It was better to leave it for another day.

- You really have bad taste - Kristal commented. Who in their perfect mind would choose those girls over her, Melina and Jillian?

- If she had chosen you, - Torrie replied with her eyes on Kristal - that would have showed how bad taste she has. Now, if you don't mind, we have to go.

- Well, are you sure you want to stay with them? - Melina asked one last time. It was Stacy's last opportunity to leave Candice and Torrie and come with them. - Because with us you would enjoy a lot more your stay.

- As I said, I can choose my own friends. - Little did Stacy know it would bring her more problems to her side than she already had.

A smirk was formed my Melina's lips when she heard the final answer. It was equal to her first answer. The Latina and her friends started walking away from the three girls and went into the canteen's direction.

- Who are they? - Stacy asked after a few moments. Along with Candice and Torrie, she stood on the hall. The plans of visiting the football field were forgotten thanks to the small interruption.

There was no sight of the girls who tried to convince her change her best friend and Candice for their friendship.

- Melina, Jillian and Kristal - Candice answered. Her eyes followed the path the three girls made into the canteen. - Melina is the one with raven hair, and as you noticed she tells the other two what do to. Jillian is the blonde and the only left is called Kristal.

- They hate us and we hate them. - Torrie explained. - We have been acting as arch enemies since Junior's year. Senior year wouldn't be the same without them. - The honey blonde fixed her eyes on Stacy. Her lips formed a smirk. - It's a mutual hate. You know how it works.

Stacy simple ignored her friend's words. She knew about what Torrie was talking. Not even during her summer holidays, she would stay away from troubles. There were moments in her life when Stacy asked herself if she wasn't a magnet of troubles.

- I wonder why they wanted you to be friend with them. - Every single time Melina saw someone hanging out with them, the person's name was written in her black book. Candice felt curious with the invitation. It was the first time it has ever happened.

- I'm sure it was only to make us angry - Torrie replied.

Stacy took a look at her clock. It had spent hour and half since she arrived and she hadn't gone to speak with her uncle.

- If you don't mind, I have to go meet my uncle - Stacy advised them. Saying goodbye, she walked away the faster she could. Stacy had promised to go meet him when arrived. If he figured out she was already at school and already had time to make friends - and a few enemies -, he would murder her.

Just when Stacy disappeared from their view, Candice and Torrie contemplate Amy and Trish walking to them.

- Where is my new roommate? - the petit blonde asked when arrived to Candice and Torrie's side. She took a look around, but there was no sign of a new tall blonde.

- She left a few seconds ago - Candice told to Trish's dismay. She wanted to meet her roommate. - She went to speak with her uncle. - Who, by the way, is Eric Bischoff.

- Do you think if I became friend with her, she will convince her uncle to give me an A?

- Trish, you already have an "A" - Torrie exclaimed. If someone needed an "A" to Math it was her. Numbers weren't her favourite flavour of the month.

- Eric caught me with my blackberry inside his classroom. I don't think he is going to give me an "A" anymore.

* * *

After heading to the secretary where, with a big dose of patience, waited for the moody woman to notice her presence, Stacy discovered that her uncle was in the detention room.

The blonde made her way through the halls to go meet her uncle. With a couple of questions to random students, she ended up finding where the detention room was located. It was one of the places neither Torrie nor Candice talked about. Little the two friends know that Stacy would spend precious time inside the forgotten classroom.

At the moment, Stacy was going to enter in the classroom the punished students were leaving it.

The teenager with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail heard voices getting closer of the door. It could be considered weird, but the voices heard seemed familiar. She placed her hand on the knob, but the wooden door was opened by one of the voice's owner.

- Someday I'm going to murder you. Thanks to you, I'm always getting myself into troubles.

- If someone hears you, will think you are innocent as an angel. I'm wondering about your wings.

The door was opened and the blonde stood face-to-face with the last person who spoke. They both froze when their eyes met. It was such a big surprise. It was such an unpleasant surprise.

The boy behind, pushed the last person Stacy wanted to be so closer of her, the last person in the World she wanted to invade her personal space. Their bodies collided. The physic contact was quickly ended, but not enough to stop the feeling of invasion of their personal space. Excuses should be said and the muscles should act. But their brain wasn't working right and only one word came to it.

- You - the two teenagers exclaimed at same time. It wasn't pleasant surprise at all.

The two teenagers were very surprised with the presence of each other. Not even in millions of years they would think to see ever again each other. Well, they thought it could happen, but they would simply avoid it and act as complete strangers. But when you are caught off guard, last thing you think is to pretend you don't know the person who is at your front.

- What are you doing here? - Stacy asked very quickly. It didn't take her time to realize how stupid the question was. Seeing him was a very high possibility - it wasn't a possibility, it was a certain - when she moved to this new school.

His lips formed a smirk to her dismay. An opportunity to keep her mouth closed and she lost it.

- If I can remember right, you are the stranger around here, not me - he replied. - I study here since my Junior year. You belong to...

- No - Stacy interrupted before he could go further. She didn't want to talk about her past. And talking about her old school was a step closer of speaking about her past. And when your old school is a kind of rival of your new school, it is better to keep it quiet. Very quiet. - I belonged. Now, I study here.

- You didn't tell me you were coming to here. If I had known, I would have prepared a Welcome Party.

- I didn't know you were so nice - Stacy replied. Her lips formed a fake smile. - But why should have I told you? We aren't friends, we had never been. We merely have mutual friends.

- Cena, I know you missed her, but we have to go. At least I have to go. - In the sequence of their meeting, they finally noticed Randy's presence. Stacy took her time to realize the second voice belonged to this guy. - We already lost time in this detention room because you decided to sabotage Morrison's motorbike.

- Who in his perfect state of mind would miss her? - John laid his eyes on Randy. Those kinds of commentaries had helped the opportunity of them to having a friendship from zero to none.

- You still nice as I can remember - Stacy mumbled under her breath. John looked at her, as someone who was having fun with the situation, but the blonde simply ignored it. She hated when he did it. - If you don't mind I have more important things to do than lose my time with you.

- Me too. - The idea of spending more than five minutes with Stacy Keibler was worse than spend a day listening to Eric's math class. - If you walk out of my way, you can go whenever you have to go.

Stacy rolled her eyes. Hitting against John's chest with her shoulder, Stacy headed into the room. She saw her uncle on the desk and hoped he hadn't noticed her little fight with her arch enemy.

It was unbelievable how he could make her lose her mind. Not in a good way. Little did she know she would do the exactly same thing to him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. If Repentance Killed

**Another late chapter, right? Well, as I wrote last chapter: better later than never. I'm doing my best to keep going with this story - in fact, I'm doing my best to keep writing all my stories. Going through an awful writer's block that doesn't want to fade away. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to the people who left lovely reviews. Your support means a lot me. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Randy and John made their way through the halls in silence. Randy wanted to start some kind of conversation, but every time he looked at John he would feel a big urge to laugh and had to turn his head to another place to hide it from his friend. Of course John ended up noticing it. And of course, he didn't keep quiet.

- What do you want? - John asked between his teeth. Randy's glances were irritating him. More than the surprise encounter with Stacy did.

- Why would I want something?

- You are looking at me and laughing since we left the detention room.

- Do I really have to explain? Did you see the same person I saw moments ago? A tall blonde with light brown eyes...

- I thought you wanted Candice - John interrupted his friend before he could go further with the description. His mind didn't need a detailed description to imagine Stacy's figure. - A friendly advice: stay away from Stacy. She's no good for you. She is no good for anybody.

- I have a different opinion. - John queried himself if Randy was dead serious. Did he feel attracted by a girl as Stacy? His mind was soon made up and the answer was unpleasant: - She may not be good for me, but she is good for you.

A furtive glance was offered by John, who walked faster. He was not going to discuss with Randy. Not when he could end up hurting their friendship - for example, by punching Randy - because the encounter with a certain blonde who knew how to play with his nerves very well.

John thanked God for the football practice he had ahead. It would give him a moment to not think about Vince's newest student.

* * *

With the end of another school day, Amy, Candice, Torrie and Trish walked to the football stands. Taking a seat, they saw the field being occupied by their school team football players.

The football practice had started fifteen minutes ago. However it didn't bore the four girls. Not that they would pay attention to the players' practice - if the guys removed their shirts, they would eventually receive their attention immediately -, but the stands were the place where the four girls reunited to gossip. Every single day, or even moment, someone would have something new to share with her gossip teammates. And gossip would always be more important than a bunch of sweaty guys listening to a man yelling at them to run faster or to catch the ball. That day topic was Trish and Amy's new roommate: Stacy Keibler, at the moment better known as Torrie's best friend.

Trish hadn't seen her yet. Something the petit blonde didn't enjoy was being the last one knowing the news. All her friends had met Stacy - Torrie was her freaking best friend! She, yet, had not seen the blonde's features or exchanged a simple word with her.

- Can you call her to meet us? - Trish proposed, staring at Torrie. She needed to feed her curiosity. And everyone knew when her curiosity wasn't fed she could be very annoying.

- Stacy went so speak with Bischoff. He may be her uncle, but I'm not sure if he would enjoy his conversation with his niece to be interrupted by us. Stacy already gets in troubles by herself. She doesn't need my help.

- So, my new roommate is a troublemaker. - The Canadian's features formed a smile. Interesting! - Can you text her a message? I'm sure Bischoff is not going to get mad because someone sent her a message. It won't interrupt their conversation.

- Why does he have to look so good? - Candice sighed. Her eyes had spotted, in her opinion, the only interesting person inside the football field: Randy Orton.

- Why do you have to be so blind? - Amy questioned the owner of a long brown hair. Candice was very into Randy. More than to only have a friendship with some benefits. They could have a relationship full of benefits if took a moment to speak with each other about their flirt. - You like Randy. Randy likes you. You can be a couple, did you know it?

- Stop stressing me out! - Candice exclaimed and sent a dirty look. - We are friends, but you don't have anything to do if I and Randy are a couple or not. It is not of your business.

- Yes, we do - Trish replied and then went further with the topic Randy, Candice and a relationship: - If Randy breaks your heart we will be the sweet friends who will pick up all those pieces and put them together with the help of ice cream and boxes of chocolate. Do you know how many calories they have?

- Can we stop talking about relationships? - Torrie queried fighting with her feet to not get up and walk away. She may not talk about her relationship a lot. However, it was easy to know how bad it was right now. From the four girls sat on the stands, the honey blonde would be the one ending up with her heart broken and eating ice cream and chocolate in the next few months ahead her.

- Torrie, I'm sorry - Trish excused with an apologetic smile. Last thing she wished was to hurt Torrie when she wanted to open Candice's eyes.

- I already sent Stacy a message - Torrie told, ignoring Trish and the glances she was receiving. - I told us to meet us in the bar near the campus.

As it was the only bar attended by Vince's students, the blonde wouldn't have a hard time to figure out where it was. At least, Torrie thought she wouldn't.

* * *

After leaving her uncle, Stacy ran until reaching her location: the football field. She was hoping Torrie would still be there. She had no idea where the honey blonde wanted her to meet her. Since she arrived, she had yet not seen the place - or something alike the place - Torrie told her to be.

As unlucky Stacy was no sign of Torrie or any of girls presented to her in the past morning. She would have to figure out by herself where was located the place where Torrie told her to show up. If the blonde was right, when she figured out where the bar was, no one would be there anymore. It was how her luck worked out.

When Stacy twisted her body and gave a few steps to start her search, she found out her day could get worse. From where did he come from? Not only she had to deal him once, but she would have to deal with him twice. People should believe Stacy when she said how unlucky she was.

- This can't be happening - John mumbled under his breath. He had never had an unlucky day as he was having right now. He didn't want to have contact with Stacy or even face her and there she was standing at his front.

If John wasn't happy with the encounter, Stacy wasn't head over heels about it either. How could two people dislike each other so much?

- Are you lost? - John questioned. When the blonde ignored him, his face was illuminated by a malicious smile. - I never thought you could be a pervert.

Stacy sent him a confused glance while he locked with a key one of the iron doors standing at her side. Looking around, she found out herself in the locker-room's hall, more precisely, a mere feet away from the boy's locker-room. Just her luck, right?

- I don't have time to handle you now - Stacy almost yelled and clenched her fists. Deep inside, she counted until ten to stay calm. All her patience had been lost months ago during a very harsh Summer - it was exhausted by him.

- It's only your first day at school. You should control yourself. - He wouldn't stop mocking her while realized it was working. - People will call you lunatic if you start screaming with no reason.

No reason? Stacy was staring at the reason that she would start screaming.

- As I said, I don't have time to handle you - the blonde announced and offered him her best smile. She was aware that he knew how he changed her temper. However she wanted to cover it and a smile could make the work. - I have to go meet Torrie.

As quickly she could, Stacy walked away from John. Her furious and quick steps were interrupted seconds later by his voice.

- Do you even know to where you are heading? - The blonde rolled her hazel eyes. The instinct of murdering him would never fade away, if he kept, and insisted, annoying her like that. Stacy turned around only to be surprised by the next set of words: - If you aren't too proud, I can take you to Torrie.

- Do you know where she is?

John leaned his body against the wall with a joking smile. Of course he knew. He was going to meet Randy, who had been invited by Candice, over there. If he had known sooner that Stacy would head to the spot as him, John would have refused the invitation made by his best friend.

- I'm going to meet Randy who, I'm positive sure, is with her.

Stacy should have known that not only they would study in the same school - and, because she was such a lucky person, certainly share the same classroom - as they would attend the same places.

Maybe it wasn't a bad time to call Torrie and tell she was feeling sick and then to return to her shared bedroom. Fake sickness was an art mastered by any student who did not want to go to school. It wouldn't be difficult to convince her best friend she was not feeling fine. However, Torrie would get concerned and Stacy didn't want to make Torrie to get worried with her welfare and destroy her night out.

- There is only a place where we can be around here to spend time. Is your pride going to let you to accept my help or not? - John asked once again. His offer was about to go away if she didn't rush in accepting it.

- You are being too nice - Stacy said very suspicious. A small voice inside her head was telling her that he was simply doing it to mock her after.

- Take or leave it quickly because my offer is about to go away. - He turned his back to her and gave a step. Now, it was her voice that interrupted his walk.

- I accept it - Stacy replied. She saw his lips forming a smile and it made her to hope to not regret of accepting his help.

* * *

- Didn't John come with you? - Candice questioned Randy, getting her body closer of his around the table.

The group constituted by four girls and Randy had occupied a table from the bar, full of familiar faces from school, decorated with no-alcohol drinks - their systems were used to drink, but when classes were only a night ahead it was better to not drink - and some snacks. It was the perfect climate to spend a nice time with your friends.

- I told him to show up - Randy said and looked at Torrie. She had told him about Stacy, who was going to meet them too. Everything was perfect to relax with friends until those two showed up. - However, it would be better if he didn't appear.

- I invited her first - Torrie replied very quickly. While boys said "Bros before hoes", Torrie said "Girl friends before guy friends/boyfriends". - Stacy is new around here, she needs to meet people. And above all, she is my best friend. If you want to, call John and tell him about her and maybe he won't show up.

- How did John meet my roommate first than I did? - Trish asked interrupting the exchange of words between Randy and Torrie. - I have been looking for her and he, who did not know about her existence, met her first than I did?

- John and Stacy already know about each other's existence for a while now.

- Did they date? - Candice asked. When was the last time John had a known girlfriend? That's right, never. One flirt here, a make out session there, but never an official girlfriend - or ex-girlfriend - in the school recognized.

First, Torrie and Randy looked at each other. Then, a beat later, both burst into laughter. If they once thought Stacy and John could become a couple, every thought about it went downhill when the hate overcome the possible attraction after a rumour that John told to not be true, but Stacy didn't trust him.

- Why are you mocking me? - Her curious expression was changed and she welcomed Randy and Torrie with obsessed features. Candice crossed her arms over her chest and waited impatiently for an answer.

- We are not making fun of you. - Randy gained his composure back. He didn't want Candice to be mad at him. - The idea of those two being a couple is unbelievable.

- And that's why? - Amy queried, getting involved in the agitated conversation by the first time.

- I see - Trish exclaimed. - She is one of Randy's ex-girlfriends and John will never date a girl who has already been with Randy. - A fulminate glance was given to Trish by Candice. She had liked Stacy. However if the girl was one of Randy's ex-girlfriends, she had to dislike her. So, it would be better to Trish to be wrong. The petit blonde ignored it and faced Randy. - Poor John, he can't have his dream girl because of you. What kind of friend are you?

- Randy didn't date her, John didn't date her. Stacy is John's nightmare girl. John and Stacy simply don't like each other. - Torrie finished the conversation.

If any of the girls wanted to know what was going on between John and Stacy they would have to ask them. Randy and Torrie wouldn't spread how awful their summer became because those two couldn't stand be at each other side without start fighting as two little children. Yes, two little and young children. Hard to believe they fight over a candy, right? But it happened. The truth was that they would pick up any event and situation to be mad at each other and to drive everyone around crazy.

* * *

They froze in the middle of the bar's entrance. John and Stacy stared at the door and then to each other. They were heading into the same room, but none of them made a move to go first. They were in a dead-lock.

- Women first - John said. He was being the nicer he could at this point. Believe him: spending more than ten minutes offering a smile to the girl named Stacy Keibler was almost an impossible mission.

- Are you trying to be a gentleman? - The devious smile she was showing irritated him more than she could realize. - First you took me here and now you are letting me enter first. Why so nice?

- Are we really going to fight over this? - His fingers run through his short hair. Since he offered to help her, John knew he was going to regret. - Can't you just go through the damn door?

- You had never been a gentleman. - The vicious smile draw in her face faded away. The last person on Earth with whom he would be a gentleman was her. Didn't he show it during the Summer?

- We are really going to fight over this - John mumbled under his breath. It was unbelievable. They would always find a reason to pick on each other. This time was because of who entered first in the room.

- Gentlemen don't kiss and tell, did you know that? - Stacy replied ignoring his grumble.

- How many times will I have to say I didn't do anything? - Something that would make John made about their no-existent relationship was the fact she got mad at him without him doing anything; under false pretences. He would rather her to have gotten angry at him for something he had done. - It may be hard for you to believe, but I'm not that kind of guy.

- You shouldn't lie. Never your mother told you the people who lie go straight to hell? - And, as she heard once, people who didn't know the boundaries between right and wrong as her. However, she knew the boundaries between those, but usually she ignored them.

- I'm not a gentleman and I'm a liar. Do you want to keep insulting me?

Stacy lips opened to go further with her accusations. Nevertheless not even a word crossed her mouth because John made his way through the door leaving a furious Stacy behind. He was not going to listen to her anymore. John was tired of her sympathy - yes, he was being sarcastic.

The blonde's eyes followed him before he closed the door right on her face. Should it be a surprise he turned his back at her? Of course not! Taking a deep and relaxing breath, Stacy finally decided to step into the bar.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. Hiding The Truth

**After a long time I published a new chapter. By the third time: it's always better later than never. I swear I'll try to update this story more often.**

**Thanks to wades wife, FreakierThanFreaks, Cena's baby doll, ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs and Nadia26 for reviewing the previous chapter. You are amazing and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**P.S.: You should to check ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs stories. They are pretty good.  
**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Suddenly, all the requests to listen to John and Stacy's mysterious relationship ceased. Randy and Torrie found it very weird. Nevertheless, their confusion came to an end when saw John approaching in an awful mood. Not too long before - a few seconds later -, Stacy crossed the door and her facial expression wasn't very friendly either.

- Who invited her? - John quickly queried, ignoring the attention over him. He noticed how the girls' eyes were glowing. He did not want to hear what Torrie and Randy may have told about his and Stacy's relationship.

- She is my best friend and she is new around here. I invited her - Torrie replied sending him a not very friendly glance. - Do you have a problem?

- Do you need to ask if he has a problem? - Randy joked. Of course John had a problem! John Cena had a big problem with having Stacy Keibler around him. The farther the blonde was from him, happier John would feel.

- I'm sorry for being late. - Those were the first words pronounced by Stacy when she reached the table where her best friend was sat along with the seniors that would become their new friends. She sent John a throwaway glace that didn't last for long. - My help wasn't so helpful and I took longer to arrive.

- Please, take a seat - Trish said and brought herself near Amy, to allow Stacy to take a seat at her side. The taller blonde pulled up a smile and accepted Trish's kindness. - We haven't met yet, I'm Patricia, but everyone calls me Trish.

- Nice to meet you - the newest resident of Vince's private high school extended her hand to Trish, who accepted it with a smile. - I'm Stacy, but I'm sure you already knew it.

- How was the conversation with your uncle? - Torrie asked before the other girls had time to steal Stacy's attention. - Was Bischoff in a good mood?

- I thought it would have been worse. - A long speech to behave well wasn't as dreadful as she initially thought it would be.

- So, how did you meet Johnny boy? - Candice queried right away, not giving Stacy a moment to breathe. If Randy and Torrie wouldn't tell, she decided to go to the primal source of information.

Gritting his teeth to not say a word, John walked away from his friends. He had already had his daily dose of Stacy Keibler - his foul mood couldn't handle her anymore. The girl knew how to mess up his nerves and how to make him lose his temper.

Giving Candice a quick kiss on her cheek, Randy went after John, who had retired himself to the bar counter. It was not a solidarity act as many would think. The taller student just didn't want to listen to the gossip between the girls.

- So, what's the deal between you and John? - Trish queried when the boys were far away enough to not listen to their conversation - as it would matter anyway. - Torrie and Randy refused to tell us what is happening or happened between you too.

- Did you ever hear the curiosity killed the cat? - The redhead from the group couldn't deny she was curious to know the answer too. Nevertheless, Stacy had only arrived some hours ago at the school and they hadn't met for too long to start an interrogatory about her personal life - asking the new blonde if she and John had ever dated or something kinky happened between them was messing in her personal life.

- Amy, you are just curious as me and Candice. Don't even try to refute it - the petit blonde replied as quickly as she could. The curiosity may have killed the cat, but it certainly wasn't going to kill her.

- I may be curious, but I'm always civilized. - Amy folded her arms after the words that came out from her mouth sounded very harsh. It wasn't pleasant to interrogate someone you barely knew about her love life.

- Are you going to tell us the deal between you and John? - Candice took charge of the conversation. She would leave Amy and Trish to fight while she discovered the "dirty" details. - We were told you two met during the last Summer. Is that true?

- That's true - Stacy confirmed. Her hate relationship with John wasn't something she wanted to talk about. As for now, she would rather keep it private than spread it. Even Torrie and Randy only knew a few details about their troubled relationship and neither John nor she made intentions of offering all the information.

- Torrie and Randy told that you didn't date. Is that true too?

- Yes - she answered apprehensively. The fresh student asked herself the reason those three girls were so interest in her relationship with John. They weren't fond of each other. Period! There was nothing more to tell - at least, there was nothing more to tell to the people who surrounded them.

- Nonetheless, only because you didn't date, it doesn't mean nothing happened between you two - Trish exclaimed.

- Don't you think you are being a little to nosy? - Torrie inquired, saving Stacy from answering another question and making her feel comfortable. The honey blonde glanced at Stacy comprehensively and with an apologize smile etched across her face. - Usually they don't make police interrogatories, but as John never had a public girlfriend, they couldn't stop themselves.

- I can swear I didn't date him and I'll never be his girlfriend - Stacy assured. He would be the last person on Earth she would ever fall for. By the corner of the eye, she caught a glance of her arch-enemy, who wasn't only accompanied by Randy. - Maybe you could ask her if she is his girlfriend.

Everyone glanced at the direction to where Stacy was pointing with her hazel eyes. A thin girl with a long red hair and a dazzling smile was at John's side exchanging words with him. As moments before Randy and Torrie laughed when Candice asked if John and Stacy had dated, the girls couldn't stop themselves from chuckling when such question was made. Stacy stared at them with a clueless expression. Did she say something very wrong? Or did she say something really stupid?

- As much as Maria wants, she is not his girlfriend and she won't be in a near future. - Candice was the first recovering from the small laughing session. A mocking smile was the only signal of how much she chuckled before. - Last year, a party was thrown and John invited Maria to be his date. Since then Maria has been pretty much a stalker.

- She wouldn't be a stalker if he hadn't given her hope - Amy added. Only after the party Maria started "stalking" John. If John hadn't showed any interested or hadn't given her any kind of hope, she believed the other redhead wouldn't be after him.

- For what we heard nothing happened between them. - Trish's pink lips formed a naughty smiled. - But only they know if it is true or not.

- Stacy already has no faith on John. You are only making it worse - the honey blonde advised the three girls that were giving all the gossip. If Trish and Candice didn't stop, they would provide a lot of information for Stacy to use against John during their stupid discussions.

- So, if John isn't your boyfriend, do you have one? - Candice inquired making Stacy's love life to be the talk of the town once again.

It made Stacy Keibler to wonder which kind of questions those girls would make her while their friendship grew. A sixth sense told her with the time she would know and probably she wouldn't be very pleased.

* * *

With a soda drink on his hands, Randy observed the scene between John and Maria. His best friend had already given to the red haired girl all the signs he could to say he was not interested in her without pronouncing the words - John told him once he didn't want to hurt her; if he said the words it would break her heart and he didn't want it to happen.

Nevertheless, all those signals had been ignored or misunderstood by Maria. Since the senior year began, it was rare for her to give John a moment of rest.

Randy's lips formed a smirk. John's future wasn't the best. Not only he would have to deal with a stalker, but he would have to deal with Stacy too. The dark haired man wouldn't like to be in his friend's shoes. It was the last of his wishes.

- I watched you this afternoon at the football practice - the young girl said getting closer of the object of her attention. With his elbow placed on top of the bar's counter, John faced her and with a forced smile. - I waved to you, but you didn't wave back.

- I'm sorry. I didn't see you - It was a slight lie. Maria Kanellis was an easy girl to find in the middle of the crowd because of her fire hair. And of course, he had seen her waving at him. He just turned an eye blind to it. - The coach wants us to stay focused on the practice. We can't have distractions.

- It's okay. - With a sweet smile, Maria coyly tucked her long red hair behind her ears. The next set of words coming off her lips caught John off guard. - Do you have plans for tomorrow night?

His jaw dropped and for an instant John froze not knowing exactly what to say. She was suggesting a date and as it was Randy's last wish to be in John's shoes, that was John's last wish. He already had made a mistake by inviting her to be his date at the party. The senior wasn't going to do the same once again.

- Tomorrow night I told Randy I would help him. - His free arm tapped Randy's shoulder with strength. Luckily the fresh soda Randy was holding wasn't poured. A stern gaze was sent in John's direction. - He is having problems throwing the ball at the field and I can't allow the team to lose a game because he had too much fun over the Summer.

- If you aren't free tomorrow night, what about the night after? - she queried full hope to John's dismay. He didn't want to hurt Maria feelings, but he was running out of excuses. It would be so much easy if he had courage to tell her to give up.

- I have to study. - It was not a good excuse and John understood it very quickly - even before she raised her plucked eyebrow. John wasn't bad student, but he wasn't an applied student either. No way he would grab his books and open them to study when school had only started two weeks ago. - I'm having a hard time in Bischoff's class.

- I can help you study. - That was not a good proposal.

- I need to study alone or I won't study at all. I get distracted pretty easily. - He was feeling bad for telling all those lies. Nevertheless he didn't want to spend his time with Maria who clearly wanted to be more than friends with him. - Look, if I ever need a study buddy, I call you.

- I won't forget it. - With a huge grin, Maria walked away from the bar counter. She sat around a table where some of friends were and quickly they stared sharing giggles.

- You will never call her - Randy announced full of certain. It wasn't needed to be inside John's mind to discern he would never pick up his cell phone and to dial Maria's number.

- Not only I won't want to call her as I won't answer her calls. Maria is like glue! - Turning his back at the direction where Maria was, John was obligated to catch a glance by the corner of his eye of the table where the girls were sat. - I'm sorry for telling her you were having problems in the field.

- Next time tell her you need help at the field.

- I don't think she would believe it. - The taller football player wanted to offer John a reply. Nonetheless, it never happened due to a new presence at their side. - Did you get tired of your new friend, Candice?

- I believe there is some story between you two that neither you nor Stacy want to tell us - the long haired girl replied. Completely ignoring John, she gave Randy her full attention. Maybe he could tell her something. - You must know something.

- I don't know more than you. - He knew a lot more than Candice, but he wasn't going to break John's trust. As much as he cared about Candice, he and John had been friends for a long time. They teased each other a lot - they could make each other's blood boiled -, but they would not break the trust between them - not even for a girl.

Candice didn't take Randy's words as true. Not only Randy was John's best friend, but he spent the Summer with him and pretty much was around when Torrie presented her best friend. Randy had to know it and he didn't want to tell it.

- Don't you ever think Maria's head doesn't work right? I'm always pushing her away, yet she keeps coming back - John exclaimed only to change the theme of conversation. For now his Summer was closed chapter - he would only open it when it was necessary. - I didn't know I had a huge effect on girls. Aren't you feeling an urge to leave Randy for me?

- You wish you had a girl as me - Candice replied, knowing she wasn't getting anything from those two seniors boys. Approaching her lips from Randy's check, she placed a gently kiss. - See you tomorrow.

As soon as Candice walked away and couldn't take a glance at him, Randy hit John on the head with his hand palm.

- What was that for? - It hadn't hurt him very much. However just because no pain ran through his body, it didn't mean he had to be in a good mood after what his friend did.

- For hitting on my girl - Randy simply answered. Of course it wasn't the truth. John made Candice stroll away when he could have spent some quality time with her. - I don't hit on your girl, so you better don't hit on mine.

- And who is my girl? - An evil smile was offered by Randy and before he could give an answer John stopped him. He already knew which name was going to be pronounced and he didn't want to listen to it. He had already listened to it enough times. - I don't want to know.

John Cena couldn't just wait for the worst day of his life came to an end - too bad the next morning it would all start all over again and Stacy's arrival wouldn't only be a nightmare.


	6. Unlucky or It's Just Karma?

**Believe me or not, but I was without inspiration to work on this story for the last four months. Yesterday, out of nowhere I felt inspired and as you can see I was able to write a new chapter - I'm not sure if I like it or not yet. **

**Thank you to my time is now, FreakierThanFreaks, Cena's baby doll, jessbynaturexo and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long for a new chapter. **

**If you enjoy Jacy - John Cena & Stacy Keibler -, you can always read "A Twist In My Story" (they are one of the main couples) and "Returning Home". I updated these two stories with more frequency than I update this one. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

The sun had risen too soon for the Vincent Kennedy McMahon School students. With their eyelids half-open and with her bodies filled with a dose of caffeine, they were able to drag their bodies to the classrooms.

Taking a seat near the window, Stacy would attend to her first-class in her new high school. After checking schedules, the tall blonde found out that her best friend and Candice would make her company throughout the Biology class.

- Good morning - Linda McMahon - the principal's wife - said when stepped into the classroom. All the conversations between the teenagers ceased when she spoke and their eyes stared at the woman in her forties.

She unlocked the brown briefcase and took off from it her edition of the Biology book every single student had. Quickly, the female teacher found out the page she was searching for.

- As I told you last class, today we will be doing an experiment related with the different tips of rocks - igneous, sedimentary and metamorphic - the light-blonde professor explained to the private school students. The new addition felt completely clueless. - Please, open up your books in the page thirty-two to read the procedure and then put your hands to work.

Torrie raised her hand up in the air. Receiving authorization to speak her question was cut off by the vision of the classroom door being slowly opened by a late student.

John tried to make his lateness to pass unnoticed - which was a difficult task -, but luck wasn't at his side. As soon as his feet touched the room's floor, Linda caught him trying to sneak into the room.

- Cena! - Linda exclaimed and turned her body to face the late student. John stopped walking and stared at the professor, who wasn't wearing a nice smile in her face. - Do you know what time it is?

- Good morning Mrs. McMahon - he simply answered. He was very aware of what time it was. If the football player wasn't sentient of it, he wouldn't have tried to sneak into a filled classroom without a noise - which was a really bad idea; his presence would never pass unnoticed.

Stacy's eyes rolled when they met her "arch-enemy". She already was expecting him to be in most of her classes - they were both in their senior year; plus she wasn't a lucky person -, but did he have to be in the same Biology class as her? It was only the first class of the day and she already had to face him and to listen to his voice.

A strange chill ran down her spine. It wasn't going to be a good first day of classes for her.

- The year had just begun and it's the third time you enter in my class after the bell rang - Linda spoke with her eyes fixed on John. The ice glance would have frozen anyone - less to the students who already were used to it. - Do you have a plausible explanation for being late again or will you make up one right now?

- I would say that the alarm clock didn't ring, but no one would believe me. So, I'll simply say that I overslept and I'll apologize for being late. Also, I can't promise it won't happen again.

- Thank you for your sincerity Mr. Cena. But if you arrive late to my class one more time, I'll send you to detention for an entire week. - Her eyes returned to the class, giving John time to give the first steps into his seat direction. It didn't take too long until the woman's voice echoed throughout the walls. - Is that clear?

Without pronouncing a word fearing it could put Linda in a bad humour - in a worse humour than she already was because of him -, John nodded with his head and then walked away to his seat - the farthest chair he could find from the professor's reach.

When the teenager passed by the new blonde student, he sent a smirk in her direction. Her annoying expression didn't come unnoticed to him. She wasn't the only being angry for having to share the same space with someone she despised.

- If the eyes could kill...- Candice mumbled under her breath. The raven-haired high school senior wasn't convinced about the bad blood between John and Stacy by the previous night talk - words weren't enough to persuade her to accept it as true -, but the gaze Stacy sent in John's direction after the mocking smirk easily showed the words were a lot more true than false.

- Miss Wilson, what did you want to ask me before your classmate so promptly interrupted my class?

- I was wondering if we could work in trios - the honey blonde quickly answered. When she had to work with someone else, her usual Biology partner was Candice. However, with Stacy around, it didn't feel right to leave her aside - especially when her best friend was the new student in school.

- Perhaps I can open an exception today. - Torrie beamed, showing her white pearls to the teacher, when she listened to the pleasant answer. Nevertheless, the student who arrived behind schedule wouldn't have many reasons to smile. - Oh, and Mr. Cena, you'll have double work today. But I'm not asking you to have everything ready at the end of the class. - Outside students would feel a rest of hope, but the ones who knew Linda McMahon were sure she wasn't going to be easy on them. - I'm ordering you.

A smile flourished in the Baltimore native's face. Stacy wasn't a lucky person, but John's luck didn't stay far behind hers.

* * *

With the end of the classes approaching, the Vince McMahon students couldn't stay still. The classes may have started two weeks ago, but they were still programmed for their holiday mood. Also, the hot weather outside didn't help their concentration not even a little bit.

- You can dismiss! - Eric Bischoff didn't have to order it twice. Before his words - even before the belt rang -, the senior class already was tidying the books, notebooks and pens to be sure they could fly from the room as soon as the belt gave a sign.

Rising up to her feet, Stacy picked up her notebook to save it inside her bag. However, her task was interrupted by Eric, who wished to speak with her. Without taking a second, the blonde teenager went to talk with her uncle.

- Why do I always feel sleepy in this class? - Trish asked to no one in special. She had to battle her eyes from closing throughout the ninety minutes of class. Also, she had to fight the urge of taking off from her purse the blackberry Eric had almost stayed with the previous day.

- Who doesn't? - Randy replied placing his bag over his shoulder. If they could at least handle the professor, the class wouldn't be so hard to deal with.

Paying attention to his friends' conversation, the third member of the trio who had been expelled from the Math class the prior day didn't pay attention to his way. Unluckily, he toppled a couple of books located on a desk.

- I can't believe it - John mumbled between his teeth. From every single girl - every single student - in the classroom, he had to throw Stacy's books to the floor. At the moment, John Cena believed he had done something very wrong and karma was giving him a lesson.

- Good luck - Randy said hurrying his step. He had watched many discussions between his best friend and the tall blonde during the summer. Another harsh exchange of words wasn't what he had in mind. He would rather spend those precious seconds with Candice.

As much as Trish would love to watch the scene which was about to happen, she had to leave the classroom. She had agreed on meeting Carlito and after the last time they had been together, it was better not to make him wait.

John went down on one knee and started the unbearable task of picking up from the floor her enemy's books.

As it was to believe, Stacy had been in all his classes that day. The Boston native was in a tide of good luck - yes, the football team captain was being sarcastic. If his good luck endured until the following day, the tall blonde girl would be part of all his classes, which meant he wouldn't be free of her presence at least once during his school schedule.

- What did you do? - he listened to the voice of the girl he most disliked in the World. Couldn't she have spoken with Eric for longer? A few more seconds, he would put everything back into place without her realizing what he had done by mistake.

- I didn't do it on purpose - John replied in his defence. He wasn't lying; it was the raw truth. Nevertheless, by the fire in her eyes he understood Stacy didn't believe him - it isn't like he ever thought she would believe his word. - Next time, be sure you don't place your books on the desk's edge.

- Next time, be sure you walk with your eyes wide open - the Baltimore native replied folding her arms over her chest.

Swerving his eyes in her direction, John questioned himself how did he think she was cute when they first met. Standing up, he placed the books back where they were before he mistakenly threw them to the wooden floor.

- Can't you be nice once in your life? - It had only spent once day - in a matter of fact, it hadn't even spent a full day - since she came to his high school and he just couldn't deal with her complains. - I picked up _your_ books from the floor!

- After _you_ threw them to there. You only did what you had to. It wasn't a nice gesture; it was your obligation. - A know-it-all smile appeared in her features. That smile always made John lose his patient faster than it was normal. Also, it made him want to irritate her even more to see it vanishing.

- If you had placed your books where you should, I wouldn't have gone against them. So, be nice and thank me for picking them up.

- Are you kidding me? You throw my books to the floor and instead of apologizing you are waiting for me to thank you.

John shook his head. This was a battle neither of them would win. As much as he denied, it was his fault and he did have to apologize for what happened. Nevertheless, instead of leaving the books on the floor, he had been a gentleman and picked them up for her - which meant she had to thank him for the kind gesture.

With his silence, Stacy opened up her bag and carefully put inside it the books threw to the floor. If her uncle hadn't called her nothing of this would happen. She could have gone through the day without having a conversation - better yet, a discussion - with this person.

- Why do you have to be so stubborn? - The other person in the room - at the moment only the two teenagers occupied the classroom - may have calmly whispered it, but he wanted the blonde girl to listen to him.

- I'm stubborn? - She felt incredulous by his words. If someone inside the room was obstinate it was John; it wasn't she. - Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?

- For love of God, Keibler! - He ran his fingers through his hair. He was completely convinced he wouldn't survive a whole year with Stacy around him. - Why can't you just go back to the place you came from? I believe your friends over there - if you have friends - must be missing your sour humour.

She sent a dirty glance in his direction. Her last wish was to speak about her old school. The blonde had left amazing friends behind - she missed them. However, hurtful memories were related with that place and she didn't want to be remembered of them.

Passing by John, she made sure her shoulder went against his chest. She hit him hard; nevertheless it didn't hurt him as much as she wished. The collision had probably hurt her more than it hurt him for her dismay.

- There is a first time for everything - John commented with a victory smile etched across his face. Did he just win a battle that he thought no one would win? If his enemy was withdrawing, it could only mean he had won it.

- Go to hell - Stacy answered without turning around to face him. The new student walked out of the door without look again at him once again. He knew too well how to push her buttons which lead to her losing her grin.

John already was used to her erratic behaviour towards him. Nonetheless, her surprising reaction to his comment caught his interested - more than he would want to admit. Over the summer he didn't realize she may be hiding something - he was far more concerned figuring out how to stay away from her than listen to her conversations -, but now he did.

Making his way through the classroom to leave it - he had never spent so much time in the space after a boring Match class -, John wondered if he was interested enough to figure out her secret.


	7. Suspicious Glances

**Thank you to my time is now, Cena's baby doll, FreakierThanFreaks and Nadia26 for the reviews. Most of this chapter was written five months ago, but only today when checked my files I realized it and then I decided to finish it. I understand if you are angry at me because I take ages to update this story. I'm really sorry. **

**Also, I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

* * *

Over the next few days, Stacy Keibler found herself thinking that something weird was going on. The blonde just didn't know how to figure out what was wrong.

Until now, the integration in the new school environment had been easier than she initially thought. She had been accepted by a group of friends - more due to Torrie's friendship than her capacity to communicate - and she was recovering the missing classes very quickly. Stacy had many reasons to be content with the past week. But there was something going on and even if she couldn't figure out it, she knew it was related with John Cena.

After a rocky start - with two fights in less than twenty-four hours -, the next days had been calm between her and John. _Too_ calm if someone asked Stacy. She could only conceive he was planning something against her person.

The blonde shook her head without believe in her recent thoughts. It was more than certain that she was making all up. John had simply done an excellent job not to share the same space and to breathe the same air as her. Nothing wrong was going on.

Her troubled thoughts came to an end when she listened to her best friend's voice. The honey blonde had already taken a seat around the table without Stacy noticing it. They were sat side-by-side and because of her recent thoughts she didn't realize it.

- I brought you a salad - Torrie said, placing a Garden Salad in front of Stacy along with a bottle of natural water. They honey blonde had chosen a very healthy lunch for both of them.

The blonde's lips formed a thankful smile as much as she disliked the healthy lunch Torrie had brought. She wasn't a fan of salads - to be part of her old school cheer-leading squad, her lunches and dinners had consist practically of salads to keep her body fit -, however, as it has been bought and offered by her best friend she accepted the lunch with a smile etched across her face. Luckily the next time the honey blonde went on with the nice gesture, she would choose something with more proteins and a lot more calories.

- Will anyone else join us for lunch today? - Stacy asked while she pushed away with the fork the raw onions. She loved Torrie to death, but no friendship implied she had to sacrifice her taste and to eat onions.

Not seeming to notice Stacy's gesture - which the taller blonde was thankful for -, Torrie quickly gave the answer her friend was searching for.

- Don't worry. Only the girls will meet us for the lunch. John won't be around to annoy you as you may fear - which means you two won't annoy anyone with your meaningless discussions. Everyone is going to be happy.

Torrie's mention brought back John to her thoughts. Once again, Stacy started analyzing his unbelievable and difficult to understand behaviour. She wondered what he could want from her. The gazes sent in her direction showed he wanted something from her; however, he would never approach and if he spoke with her no nice words were used and no questions were pronounced.

Also, their discussions weren't meaningless as Torrie stated. He was a jerk and she wouldn't let him bring her down without a fight.

- I wasn't worried about him. - Stacy couldn't stand spending time around John. As far away as he stayed from her, the happier she felt. Nevertheless his behaviour towards her lately had been annoying her. She didn't know what was going on inside his mind and for the first time since they met she wanted to know it.

- I confess that I never expected you two to end up acting as mouse and cat.

- Don't tell me you were expecting a romance to blossom between us?

Luckily Stacy didn't place any kind of vegetable inside her mouth or she would have choke on it to death when she listened to Torrie's answer. The new arrival was sure of the answer the honey blonde would give her and it was pleasant at all.

- Yes, I was expecting it. But only because when I made the presentations, I could swear I saw sparkles fly between you. - Her instinct had never been to join Stacy and John, to make out of them a couple. A part of her head wasn't very fond of the idea. It wasn't fond of it at all. However, after sensing some sparks, she expected her best friend and John to have some kind of romantic involvement.

Stacy inhaled a long breath. Of course Torrie saw sparks fly between them - sparks of rage to be more concrete. She couldn't realize how could be so hard for people, for her friends, to believe nothing would ever happen between her and John. They were the opposite of each other. They couldn't stay in the same room for long without throwing mean comments at each other.

Meeting John had been one of the worst things that happened in her life. If she could turn back in time, the blonde would have convinced Torrie to go on holiday to another place - a place where John wouldn't be - and to avoid meeting him. Not only would it give her fewer headaches as she wouldn't handle people suspecting she may have deep feelings towards him - which is a big fat lie.

Shaking her head, Stacy tried not to think about the theme anymore. She wanted to bury John deep in her thoughts. Couldn't she have a peaceful lunch where he wasn't the main topic of the conversation? Would he haunt her until the school year was over?

- So, how are you and Billy? - It was perhaps a low blow to bring up Torrie's relationship, but her last wish was to continue talking about John and what could have happened between them. As hard as it was, Stacy wanted to keep mental and physical distance from him.

- I still don't know where we stand. He rarely answers my phone calls nowadays. I'm thinking about making him a visit. - Torrie was aware their relationship was going through a tough moment. Her once lovely boyfriend didn't seem to care about her anymore; he was so cold towards her. Nonetheless, she couldn't let him to slip out her fingers without making a move.

- If someone should drop by to make a visit, it should be Billy and not you.

Billy hadn't been the nicest of the guys when it came to his girlfriend. Stacy feared that if Torrie went to visit him at college, he would ignore and try to avoid her. If he didn't want anything to do with Torrie anymore, why didn't he just tell her? He was dragging a relationship with no future and making the honey blonde to suffer due to it.

The conversation didn't go further between the two best friends because of the arrival of Trish. The petit teenager had showed up out of blue and was sat at their side.

- I'm feeling miserable - Trish exclaimed in a whisper when took a seat around the table. The petit blonde didn't understand she interrupted the serious conversation between the two best friends.

She was hurt by her boyfriend - well, now ex-boyfriend - because he departed to Europe out of nowhere when her fling with Carlito started. Along with her friends, the petit blonde attended to a final year party which ended up with her making out with the guy, Carlito, and without knowing they were in a relationship. She wished she could blame alcohol for her actions, but she wasn't that drunk when it all happened.

- We told you to finish your thing with Carlito before it went further, but you didn't listen to us. - A scorned woman always took the wrong decisions. - You brought this to yourself.

- You are such a lovely friend - Trish replied with a tone of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't need to be reprimanded by her closest friends because of her mistakes. Trish needed their support and help.

The petit girl desperately needed to figure out a way to come to an end with her unwanted relationship. Trish had been happy at Carlito's side for the last months, but she saw him more as a friend than as a boyfriend. Perhaps if she still didn't have feelings for her stupid ex-boyfriend their relationship could be different. Neither she nor Carlito deserved to be in this relationship.

- Is it me or the main conversation topic around here is always relationships? - Stacy spoke, calling the attention of the other two blondes over her. They went from Torrie's almost ending relationship to Trish unwanted dating. And of course, it even was insinuated a relationship between her and John.

Running her fingers through her hair, Stacy queried herself why people would think she and John would ever be girlfriend and boyfriend. It was said a boy and a girl couldn't be best friends without having deeply love feelings for each other. However, she had never heard anything about a guy and a girl who hated each other guts as much as they did could possibly have a happy ending together.

- I won't mind badmouthing some teachers or having a good hour of gossip. It is much better theme to talk about.

By the corner of the eye, Stacy caught the last person in the World she thought that would be observing her. The gesture only helped increase her recent suspicions. There was something going on and if she wanted to know what it was, she would need to confront the last person with whom she wished to share the same space: John Cena.

* * *

As captain of the football team, John Cena had the unwanted task of locking the locker-room after the practices. He liked his position in the team; however, he wasn't fond of his tasks. He had some more important stuff to do than wait for a bunch of guys to get dressed and to pack their stuff to leave.

- You and I have to talk. - A very familiar voice reached his ears. John inhaled a deep and long breath. The week without confrontations was finally over. Another round of insults and accusations was about to start.

Twisting his body around, he faced Stacy, who had her arms folded across her chest. He would lie if didn't say he was surprised by her presence. Also, he was flabbergasted by the way she entered in the room without calling his attention.

Getting back from his thoughts to the room, John stayed in silence. Stacy had never searched for him deliberately, but there she was standing at his front. If he could add, she didn't appear very happy; a serious expression was spread all over her face. He would swear he wasn't the responsible for her current emotional state.

- What are you doing here? - He was aware Stacy was crazy - "crazy" really wasn't the proper word he would use to describe, but some word that wasn't far from it - but stepping into the locker room was a little too much even for her.

- What do you want from me? - she asked back, without caring to answer his own question. He had been stalking her with his glances and she wished to know the reason of it. - I have seen you staring at me many times. What do you want?

- Did you really come after me to the guys locker-room?

Stepping into the locker-room, Stacy forced John to give a few steps behind. They would be too close if he didn't do it. And proximity between them was undesirable.

Stacy didn't answer once again. She had her own questions and wanted them to be answered right now. If she didn't know him better, her mind would start thinking that he suddenly fell for her. A shiver ran down her spine. The idea was unpleasant.

The football player turned his back and sauntered to his locker. If she didn't answer his question, he wouldn't answer hers. All he wanted was to know what her nemesis was hiding. It certainly wasn't from his business. However, he sensed the reason he had to deal with her everyday was related with it.

Without taking a second, Stacy followed him. Until he spoke with her - until he revealed why he was acting weird towards her - she would be his shadow.

- She has lost her mind - John mumbled between his teeth when picked up his duffel bag. Perhaps she was really crazy. Perhaps being crazy was her dirty little secret. Nonetheless, she hadn't done a good job hiding it.

- I'm didn't lose my mind. - The words had been heard by the blonde and she clearly didn't appreciate them. - What do you want from me?

What did she want from her? Right now, John wished distance between them; he wished her to just shut up. Then he would like to know the reason she left her previous school - wouldn't she prefer to return to her old school? After thinking a while, he assumed whatever she was hiding was related to it. Also, after lots of thinking, John remembered Torrie had told him and Randy not to be jerks with Stacy because she had gone through a bad moment.

John moved his feet and walked straight to the room's entrance. He was ready to leave Stacy and her questions. He was one hundred percent sure that his answers would anger more than his looks - wasn't he trying to mess with her personal life? If the truth was revealed, the blonde would murder him on the spot.

- You aren't going anywhere - Stacy announced and slammed the door to make sure he wouldn't leave her alone. He would speak whenever he wished or not.

His baby-blue eyes pierced her. John did his best not to lose his temper with her action. She hadn't realized yet, but soon she would learn that her action had a price.

The football team's caption behaviour caught Stacy off guard. She was used to his dirty glances, but none of those were so intense was the current one - his eyes were looking at her and at the door at the same time. The blonde's hand touched the doorknob. Suddenly she understood the reason he was so mad at her.

Stacy's action had locked them in the room. They couldn't go anywhere because she slammed the door with the key on the other side.

It wasn't her intention to lock them inside the locker-room, but it had just happened. She had never been a well-behaved girl, but karma was being too mean for her. At this point, she wasn't being punished only by her mistakes and her once a while unconventional behaviour.

Taking a deep breath, John zipped his mouth. If he opened it to comment what had just happened, he would end up using words that he would probably regret later. It wasn't like he cared about Stacy's emotional sensibility; he was simply trying not to lose his grin with her - and it wasn't an easy task.

- You know if you hadn't left the key on...- Stacy was cut off before blaming John for her actions. If he had spoken to her none of this would have happened.

- Don't - he warned the young blonde before she tried to go further with her accusations.

If someone should take the blame for the situation, it was her and not him. He was locking the door when she magical appeared in the wrong side. If she hadn't come out of nowhere nothing of this would have happened.

This girl would be the death of him.


End file.
